Miracles
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: Well, they do say Christmas is the time of miracles... MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! P.S. Completely angst free!


**Christmas day at the tower.**

Raven rolled to her side in her bed, groaning. She heard the faint echo of someone's voice ring throughout their multi-storied home.

With great effort, she cracked open one eye to check the time. 6:30 am.

Normally it wouldn't be a nuisance at all, she got up around that time everyday. But lately, she'd been getting into a different sort of routine due to the lack of villains in Jump city. She'd been sleeping to around eleven every morning she could and stayed late up at night to around twelve and one.

She lay back, resting the back of her hand upon her forehead, gazing at the ceiling of her dark and gloomy room; what most would say the perfect projection of herself. Before she didn't care, she had other things to worry about. And lately, again, she had more and more time to do whatever she pleased and thought more and more about the current state her life was in. What she found interesting was that being labeled as dark and moody and sarcastic and unfeeling started to bother her alot more than usual.

Another cry, similar to the one that woke her up from her beauty sleep now jolted her out of her thoughts.

She sighed wistfully and heaved her reluctant body out of bed. As she reached for her cloak, she caught a glimpse of outdoors. Sunny and bright; no snow in sight. She shook her head, disappointed. Winter was her favourite season; with its biting cold and glimmering ice and snow. The rest of the Titans disagreed with her; Starfire thought her odd to like such a season. What could she say? It didn't really matter that much; they thought she was odd anyway.

But now with the ever imminent threat of global warming, she doubted she'd ever see another white Christmas again. Pity. _The grass is always greener on the other side..._

She sensed a presence drawing near and stiffened; she could hear the footsteps drawing closer.

" … We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas… we wish you a Merry Christmas… and a haaaaappy new year! Ho, ho, ho!"

Raven fought an amused grin. Cyborg was certainly perky this morning. Then again, when was he ever not perky? Especially with all that mindless banter with Beastboy about breakfast all the time. It was an all out issue that they could never solve; but that was perhaps because they didn't want to solve it, nor would they let anyone else do so either.

Raven glanced at her bed and fought the urge to crawl back under the covers and curl up and enter the realm of Morpheus again.

Though she fought, she eventually lost. She sat back down on her bed.

A knock came at her door. Beastboy's cheerful tones came muffled through it.

" Raven? Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey! ...Of course you can't forget the presents! It's Christmas!" She heard him pause.

" Raven…" he called again.

" I'm coming," she said tiredly, laying back down.

" Come on, Raven! Come see what Santa brought us!"

At this she could not help, but object with a skeptical remark. " Beastboy," she said slowly. " You know just as well as I do that there is no Saint Nick, now spare me the energy of having to converse with you about such pointless matters and go downstairs, I'll come in a second."

" You better, we're all waiting," he huffed, grumpily and trudged downstairs grudgingly.

Raven closed her eyes, she just needed a moment; besides, what was the rush? It's not like they had to be anywhere…

* * *

Red lights flashed throughout the tower and blaring klaxons added to the chaotic atmosphere being created. 

Raven's eyes snapped wide open and she bolted out of her bed, cursing and running down the stairs as fast as she could. She was still too groggy to work up her focus to teleport, which would have, undoubtly been loads quicker.

She burst into the main room, wide-awake now with drenaline coursing through her veins, just ready for a fight.

" What's going on?" she demanded, her eyes darting around quickly.

" What's going on?" echoed Beastboy, his Santa hat askew. " We were waiting for you to come down for a whole friggen hour!" he stood there, comically glaring; his lower lip jutted out in a childish pout. Then a smile split his charade in to as he grabbed Raven's arm to plunk her down and complete the circle they were sitting in. " Come on!" he cried, excitedly, " Presents!"

Starfire smiled widely. " Who shall be the first to receive their presents of Christmas?" She glanced furtively at the large pile of bound gifts as if to further hint at her eagerness. She waited calmly a moment, then exclaimed, " If no one wishes to start, then I will!"

Raven sighed, it was a good thing she'd brought the stuff down last night when she had her midnight snack; she wasn't up to going back upstairs again. Beside, the temptation might prove to be too much, even for her. Again.

Raven rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly; then she proceeded to watch Starfire indulge in her pack of gifts like a dragon in it's hoard of jewels. She tore at the packaging maniacally in her zeal. Though the whole process passed in relative silence.

Literally within seconds she had all laid bare, sitting in the midst of it all. She received a small purse designed with Chinese dragons with a pack of sparkly pink notebooks with matching pink pens from Raven; a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers from Beastboy; the latest MP3 player from Cyborg and a custom made, heart shaped box the size of Cyborg's feet (that means big) filled with Ferrero Rocher chocolates. She looked around her, as if to make sure she had not missed anything and then leapt p to give them all a bone-crushing hug accompanied by a bubbly thank you.

Beastboy was next. He too, dived into his pile as a cat and clawed away at the wrappings. He stared at each gift and squealed, " Awesome!" An Xbox 360 from Cyborg, two games for it from Robin, one of them being the Call of Duty 2 and Anti-grav for their gamestation; then a big green sweatshirt from Starfire and a box of colorful spiderman candy canes; and lastly, from Raven, a pair of Joe Boxer black pajama pants adorned with yellow smiling happy faces and a black tuque. He smiled widely, thanking everyone graciously. Raven was afraid his face would split.

Raven yawned again as Robin started on his gifts. Which he did in somewhat a more civilized manner. He said a quiet thanks and examined each gift, reading through everything written upon them, if there was any. Starfire had bought him the latest Die Hard movie, while Beastboy got him several purple colored stress balls with notes on each was indicated, ' Pretend this is Slade.' Cyborg got him a pair of weighted scythes which he could use practice and a set for battle. Raven had gotten him a weapons encyclopedia and a Marilyn Manson CD.

They then turned to Raven expectantly. She sighed, reaching over to her pile. Everyone seemed to tense up for some odd reason… probably because they were worried whether she'd actually like it or not. But she didn't really care; it was the thought that mattered. She slowly pried away the flaps, being careful as to not rip the paper.

The others waited with abated breath.

Robin's gift turned out to be a big grayish blue sweater, (which fit her perfectly) and a bar of lindor, dark chocolate. She turned to Cyborg's gift, taking her sweet time to open it, just to annoy the others, but they didn't say a thing. Cyborg's gift was a hundred dollar gift card for the local book store and three pairs of wooly and super soft socks. Starfire's gift wasn't wrapped up; it took the form of a fluffy red stocking which was nearly splitting at its seams with its contents. There was a pair of light turquoise and orange converse with 'apple bottoms' written in silver on it's sides, and a white tee with a huge black butterfly in the middle and a Savage Garden CD; all flecked with sliver star sparkles. Raven jumped up and gave everyone a light hug; which rather startled Robin and Cyborg, but it felt right for this occasion. Starfire was simply overjoyed.

" You forgot mine."

" Oh." Raven sat back down, feeling incredibly guilty. How could she have missed it?

Beastboy closed his eyes, praying that Raven would like his gift.

She poked at it cautiously, her eyes narrowed. It was rather lumpy in shape and of average size. She found out that the lumpiness was due to a red and white winter hat with a pompom on top. Though she didn't say it, she thought it was rather ridiculous, yet cute in a way. And he expected her to wear this?

She stared at the remaining bit.

" Uh…" he cleared his throat and said quietly, " You have to unwrap it…"

" Oh," she said, reaching out to do so.

The wrapping was cast aside and what lay there was a hand made notebook with a majestic black and red cover, a beautiful and elegant dark bird embellishing the corner. Raven ran her hands across the binding, feeling the leather taut beneath her palm, admiring the handiwork.

" Open it," said Beastboy, fidgeting nervously. " Look inside…"

A little slip of lined paper was folded neatly and tucked into the crease. She took it out and unfolded it with trembling hands, feeling oddly apprehensive. It was a hand written note, from none other than Beastboy. Of course, who else would it be from?

_Hey Raven…_

Beastboy watched her read the note, his heart pounding loudly in his rib cage, pounding a high tempo tattoo. He felt himself the heat rise to his face as he saw her eyes reach the end of the note. Oh no, he thought again, as she finished reading it, slowly looking up. He was somewhat surprised to see a slow smile carving across her normally stone cold face.

" Thank you, Beastboy," she said.

He cleared his throat again, his mouth not working right. "Nro Poblem. I mean," he tried to correct himself hastily. " Po nroblem… No problem!" he nearly yelled.

She smiled again.

" Okay! Now for the Christmas party! I'm going to call everyone over, got that? Let's get lunch prepared, we have stuff stocked up in the fridge…" announced Cyborg, bouncing to his feet. Starfire and Robin followed, no doubt wanting to have a little moment to themselves beneath the mistletoe. Cyborg was still talking, though he didn't notice it was to himself. " We can have a mix of all kinds of foods, like…" Then he disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen. " Oh and we can't forget the _waffles_!"

Raven found herself alone with Beastboy, still sitting in the middle of the piles of gifts they had bestowed upon each other on this giving holiday.

Beastboy attempted at a conversation. " Are… are you going to make anything?"

" I can cook eggs… maybe I'll try pancakes…" mused Raven, rather thoughtfully; aware of the implications it would cause.

Beastboy chuckled uneasily. " Last time you did that it was the apocalypse."

" Well, not quite… but what's the difference then and now?" Raven smiled, cocking an eyebrow theatrically; her sarcasm was lost on the poor green changeling.

" Oh, I see…" said Beastboy, endeavoring to sound cryptic.

Raven got up, brushing the sparkles off her clothes (which clung to the fabric rather determindedly; if Raven didn't know better, she would've sworn Starfire bought them on purpose…) and made her way slowly out of the circle.

Beastboy hastened to comply, not wanting to be left out and tripped over the purple stress balls, finding himself winded on his back. He closed his eyes, scrunching his face into a pained grimace.

When he opened them he found Raven looming over him with a concerned expression on her face. She held out a hand, laughing despite herself. " Come on, Beastboy, there's no time for that. It's Christmas!"

He took it, feeling quite bewildered at her sudden warmth, pulling himself to his feet. As he stared at her retreating back, he grinned. It certainly _was_ Christmas.


End file.
